


Czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie

by luna666



Series: Skorupkoverse [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Harry przeżył, M/M, bo czemu nie?, język polski, otwarty związek, polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domowa codzienność Harry'ego i Eggsy'ego, którzy tworzą niekonwencjonalny związek, a Harry próbuje odnaleźć najlepszą dla siebie opcję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/gifts).



Harry upił łyk szkockiej i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, uprzednio biorąc do ręki gazetę. W kominku paliło się drewno, dzięki czemu cały pokój wypełniało ciepło i jasne światło. Na dole, w ogródku, J.B. ujadał pod drzewem, po nieudanych łowach na wiewiórkę, która lubiła wybierać suchą karmę z jego miski. Szanował decyzje Eggsy’ego, ale czasem ich nie rozumiał, z drugiej jednak strony, sam wcale nie wybrał lepszego psa. Pamiętał jak Pan Pickles najpierw gonił wiewiórki, później koty, a na koniec siadał przy kominku by dokonać czynności higienicznych.

Nie licząc zwierzaka, w posiadłości nie było nikogo innego. Spojrzał na zegarek, oceniając ile ma czasu, zanim usłyszy parkujący samochód, dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, automatycznie zamykanych zamków, kroki na dywanie i panelach. Pewnie miał jeszcze jakąś godzinę, może półtorej, a może tylko pół. Wkrótce się dowie. Mógłby oczywiście śledzić każdy krok Eggsy’ego, ale po co? Widział wystarczająco dużo kilkanaście minut temu, nie powinien być zdenerwowany, a jednak coś nim wzburzyło. Może, tak jak mówił młody, starzał się?

\- Cholera - przeklnął, odstawiając szklankę. - Robię się sentymentalny.

Głupstwo, nie powinien: mieli ustalone zasady, mieli układ, oboje z niego korzystali, żaden z nich na tym nie tracił. Ba, obaj zyskiwali na tym całkiem sporo, korzystali z życia tak, jak chcieli, nie musieli się niczym ograniczać. Tak mówił Eggsy, gdy to ustalali, że im obojgu będzie to na rękę, a on - stary pryk - zgodził się na to. Jakby coś go opętało.

Przez większość czasu nie miał nic przeciwko, ale czasem, szczególnie w takich chwilach jak ta, żałował tej decyzji. Wiedział jednocześnie, że wycofanie się z niej będzie niezwykle trudne, dlatego niczego nie robił i brnął dalej w to, co razem ustalili i próbowali stworzyć.

Spojrzał krzywo na fotel, na którym Eggsy porzucił swoje ubrania, między innymi bluzę i tę dziwną czapkę, nie wspominając już o skarpetkach w buldogi francuskie. Jak można pomylić mopsa z buldogiem francuskim? Czasem trochę go irytowało, że Eggsy, pomimo wybitnego treningu do znamienitej organizacji, jaką byli Kingsman, wciąż nie pozbył się starych nawyków i rzucał ubrania gdzie popadnie, a co gorsza, w wolnych chwilach lubił chodzić w tych szmatkach, które nosił wcześniej. Cóż, nikt nie jest idealny, a on zdecydował się na taką, a nie inną opcję. On, człowiek w, delikatnie mówiąc, średnim wieku, zdecydował się na związek z dzieciakiem, którego mógłby być ojcem. To kwestia tej całej odpowiedzialności, brania na siebie winy, a ten smark to wykorzystywał, czasami w najbardziej podły i obrzydliwy sposób.

O! I o to jest, Pan Nieobecny wraca, już słychać samochód, pewnie ktoś go podwozi. Samochód się zatrzymuje i odjeżdża niemal natychmiast, a Harry słyszy jak J.B. biegnie do swojego pana. Ciekawe, gdzie zostawił swój samochód?

\- Psinko moja! Kto jest dobrym pieskiem? No kto? No kto? No ty! - przez uchylone okno słychać wesoły głos młodzika. - Znowu goniłeś wiewiórkę? Dzielny J.B.! Chodź, idziemy do domu, bo już jest ciemno.

Harry westchnął, na nowo zaczytując się w gazecie; miał jeszcze jakieś pięć minut zanim Eggsy pójdzie do kuchni, nakarmi psa, da mu świeżej wody i przyjdzie do pokoju. No, chyba że po drodze zahaczy jeszcze o łazienkę, żeby pozbyć się pewnych śladów i zapaszków. Wstał, poprawił szlafrok i przeszedł do sypialni, która była obok salonu.

\- Yo, Harry! - Po dokładnie sześciu minutach i dziewiętnastu sekundach, Eggsy wchodzi luźnym krokiem do pokoju. To nie tak, że siedział z zegarkiem i liczył. Nie potrzebował do tego zegarka. - Już w łóżku? Hehe, czekasz na mnie?

\- Och, Eggsy, nie usłyszałem jak wracasz. Jak ci minął wieczór?

\- Taaa, jasne. I wiesz jak mi minął wieczór, wiem że podglądałeś - Eggsy usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka i rzucił bluzę na krzesło, które stało niedaleko. Harry aż poczuł, jak przechodzą go ciarki ze złości.

\- Pięć osób? Naprawdę? Pięć? Za jednym razem?

\- Co chcesz, kumpel miał urodziny, nie mogłem odmówić.

\- Kto miał urodziny?

\- Carlos, nie znasz go, pewnie zaraz sprawdzisz, jak tylko położę głowę na poduszce i zasnę. - Eggsy ziewnął głośno, podnosząc lekko tyłek, aby zdjąć spodnie. - Zazdrosny?

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny.

\- Wiesz, ja trochę byłem, jak ostatnio spotkałeś tą farbowaną blondynę. Widać było, że to całkiem fajne spotkanie od czasów, kiedy żadne z was nie musiało farbować włosów, aby ukryć siwiznę, długo nie zdejmowałeś bryli. Mało tego, wysłałeś mi wiadomość "Eggsy, to ważne, spójrz na nagranie". Serio, Harry? Serio?

Harry niczego nie powiedział, tylko zaczytał się głębiej w gazetę. Poczuł, jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem Eggsy'ego, który przysunął się do niego.

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz spać nago? Brudzisz mi pościel!

\- O, bo nie stać cię na wypranie pościeli. Ej, jeszcze było fajnie, jak obserwowałem z Merlinem twoje spotkanie z tym kolesiem, którego miałeś śledzić, a skończyłeś na czworaka...

\- Dość. Zrozumiałem co masz na myśli. Idę spać - oznajmił i chciał położyć się na boku, ale młodzik złapał jego ręce i przycisnął do materaca. Spojrzał na niego krytycznie, było widać że balował kilka godzin i nie jest pierwszej świeżości.

\- Oj, Harry, nie bądź taki, ja się tylko droczę, bo ten twój sentymentalny móżdżek i serce podpowiadają ci głupie rzeczy - zagruchał Eggsy, a Harry'emu zrobiło się niemal niedobrze. Zrobiło się trochę lepiej, gdy Eggsy zniżył się i pocałował go dość stanowczo, ale wtedy poczuł silny zapach taniego alkoholu.

\- Weź prysznic.

\- Misiu, daj spokój.

\- Tylko. Nie. Misiu. Prysznic, już. I umyj porządnie zęby, śmierdzisz Tyskim... A to straszne szczyny.

\- Harruś, nie bądź taki.

\- Prysznic.

\- A pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Nie. Idź weź ten cholerny prysznic! Poczekam na ciebie!

\- I nie będziesz już zazdrosny, Pysiaczku?

\- Eggsy. Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie Misiem albo Pysiaczkiem, a przysięgam, że spędzisz najbliższe noce na posłaniu J.B., a ja podzielę łóżko z mopsem.

\- Ale z ciebie czasem buc, Harrusiu...

\- Harruś też odpada. Prysznic.

Eggsy wstał z łóżka szybko, wydając z siebie umęczony jęk rozpaczy.

\- Niech ci będzie! Zaraz wrócę, nie zasypiaj, jak mnie nie będzie, bo będę smutny - Eggsy posłał mu buziaka, zanim wszedł do łazienki. - Użyję twojej ulubionej wody, żeby spełniać twoje wygórowane standardy, mój panie!

Zabije go. Któregoś pięknego dnia Harry go zabije. I poczuje straszliwą ulgę.

Zanim jednak ten dzień nastąpi, Harry wiedział, że czekają go inne aktywności i wyjął z szuflady odświeżacz oddechu, poprawił włosy, wrócił do czytania gazety, a wolną ręką drapał po brzuchu szczęśliwego J.B., który wpakował się na łóżko. Spojrzał na psa i pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila treningu i wiewiórki, koty i listonosze nie będą mieli najmniejszej szansy. Podobnie z treningiem Eggsy’ego.

Tak - pomyślał Harry, chichocząc diabolicznie, łącząc palce pod nosem. Jeszcze trochę podszkoli Eggsy’ego i nie będzie już musiał zbierać po nim ubrań, jak jakaś kura domowa.

Rozłożył się wygodnie na poduszkach i rozmarzył się o swojej idealnej wizji świata, w którym wszystkie ubrania są poskładane, a śmieszne szmatki zostają wyrzucone. Tak. Wkrótce.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelki odzew w postaci komentarzy mile widziany! I pozytywny i negatywny!
> 
> Najwyraźniej niechcący znowu stworzyłam pierwszego fica do fandomu w naszym pięknym języku. Ups.  
> Fic napisałam przez przypadek, wyrzucając Duod z pokoju BO WENA.  
> Z dedykacją dla Duod i podziękowaniem dla niej i Myk za betę <3


End file.
